


Closer

by Katlen



Series: A little night music [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse and Erin Moreland deal with the adrenaline rush after combat.. in their own way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

 

His heart pounding heavily in his chest, Danse turned and shot the super mutant, just as Erin gunned down the one coming toward them. By his count that was fourteen of them. Seven each.

“It's nice to be part of a team you can depend on,” he said as Erin pulled her helm off and took a deep breath.

“Yes, Sir. It certainly is.” she winked at him with a grin. He stared for a moment, thinking how cute she looked right then. Her hair slightly damp, her face flushed with excitement, and those green eyes shining at him... Maybe cute wasn't the right word.

“Get out of that armor,” he said quickly, as he hit the release and stepped out of his own.

“Danse?” she asked, a slight frown on her brow.

He just motioned impatiently, glancing around the room they had ended their fight in. It was stable, there was one hallway that led from the stairway to here. There was a couch that didn't look too disgusting.

Once Erin was out of her armor he reached out one hand and hooked the loop on the front of her uniform then pulled her closer. As soon as she was close enough his arms snaked around her and his mouth came down quickly to capture hers.

Erin groaned softly against his lips and the sound only encouraged him. Her hands grabbed his ass and Danse grunted in pleasure when she yanked his hips tight against her own. Giving his backside one more good squeeze she reached up and started unbuckling and unzipping his uniform.

She pulled her lips away from his, and looked into his smoldering brown eyes.

“What did you have in mind, Danse?” she muttered softly, slipping her warm hands inside his open uniform to caress his bare skin.

“I really want to fuck you right now,” he growled, as his hands skimmed over the front of her uniform, unbuckling and unzipping quickly.

“Mmm... That does sound good.” Erin sighed, reaching down to stroke and squeeze his already hard cock.

He groaned at the contact and jerked her uniform off her shoulders quickly. He ducked his head and nuzzled against her breasts even as he unhooked her bra and let it fall. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue before nipping at it gently.

Erin had a hand clutched in his hair, while the other one continued to stroke him inside his uniform.

Danse pulled away quickly and turned her back to him. He placed one large calloused hand between her shoulder blades and pushed gently.

She bent over as he pulled her uniform down past her hips. He squatted down behind her then pulled her close enough to run his tongue along her damp folds.

Erin gasped loudly, which only made him pull her closer and lick her quickly from bottom to top.

“Danse!” she gasped harshly. “Stop teasing me and fuck me for Christ's sake!”

He stood up behind her with a grin and a soft chuckle. He loved it when she talked to him like that. No woman ever had and it was hot as hell in his opinion.

He slid his uniform and shorts down quickly, letting his hard cock spring free of the material. He grasped himself in one hand and ran the head of his cock along her folds, stopping to gently tap it against her.

“Goddamn it..” Erin muttered, pushing back against him.

Danse lined himself up and pushed into her slowly, watching as her head fell back with a deep sigh.

“You feel so damn good,” she moaned as he settled all the way inside her.

“So do you,” he groaned back as he began to stroke into her hard and fast. With the adrenaline they both felt right now, hard and fast was what they both wanted.

His hands curled around to cup the tops of her shoulders, giving him the leverage to drive deep into her. He paused, leaning forward just enough to take one of her hands and guide it between her thighs. Both their fingers rubbed her clit for a moment, before he pulled his hand away and started pumping hard and fast into her once more.

A few minutes later that he felt her body start to flutter around his cock, squeezing him tightly.

“Danse..” she moaned breathlessly.

“I'm right there with you..” he growled, feeling his cock throb as he began to empty inside her. He couldn't hold back when she tightened and squeezed around him as she came. It was just too much.

He leaned forward, laying his head against her back, his ears still ringing from his orgasm.

“After combat.. quickies.. should be a regular thing,” she giggled softly.

“Affirmative,” Danse said with a grin.

 


End file.
